marthaspeaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtually Martha
Virtually Martha is an episode of Martha Speaks (TV series). Recap It begins with Lucille Lorraine telling Helen Lorraine that she doesn't know squat about computers, which is a problem because she wants to email something. Helen teaches her how to email, but Martha doesn't see the point of email when the phone exists. Helen teaches Grandma Lucille how to send an attachment but Martha's fallen asleep. We then see her dream.... Martha's woken up from a nap on her chair. Alice wants a book on worms, so she and Helen decide to go to the library. Martha then wonders why people like computers and pretends to be a person at the computer when suddenly she disappears. Skits runs up to the girls and barks, but when they go back into the living room, they just take Alice's laptop and leave. At the library, Helen finds a book on worms and emails Alice about her finds. She then receives an email that reads, "Help! I'm stuck in Alice's computer, from Martha". Helen thinks it's a joke by Alice and jokingly replies, "Okay, well, be back for dinner. P.S. When did you learn to type, Martha?". She then phones Alice, jokingly calling her Martha, because the email was from Alice's account, but neither Alice nor Ronald (who was grumpily playing video games) remembers sending the email. Alice opens her laptop to try and find the sender but sees Martha on the screen. She tells Helen to come over. Helen asks Martha why she's inside the computer, and she doesn't know. Helen and Alice then ask the man at the computer shop how to get rid of her but he doesn't think a dog could be inside of a computer, so they show him the screen with Martha, who has ordered some steaks online. The man, surprised, tries typing some keys but Martha is unaffected, then he tries shaking the laptop but that just shakes her about. The girls then take the computer, with Martha still in it, to Helen's place. Alice says that according to her mother, Helen can borrow the computer for as long as she needs to. Martha worries she will spend the rest of her life in the computer, but Helen is sure they will figure something out. She then walks Skits on his leash and Martha in the computer. Martha is enjoying her walk but is a bit sad because she can't smell or touch things from the outside world. At dinner, the Lorraines and Skits are eating, and Martha is hungry so she looks for food in the trash icon. However, she falls into the trash, through some binary, and into a place where everything is white and the only thing visible is a door. A folder runs up to her and tells her she's been deleted and will never come back (but he seems happy about being deleted). She says she has to go back to the desktop and he says that she could try searching through the trash, where there are picture files. Soon, Martha finds herself inside a photo of the Boxwood house on Christmas and thinks she's really in their house, wondering why the Christmas tree is up because it's not Christmas. She then goes outside to find herself in a photo of Alice's birthday and tries to talk to the still of Helen but it doesn't reply. That's when she realises she's in a photo and admires a still of herself. She then runs off and finds herself in a video game. A purple monster then stomps up making funny noises, followed by two more. She tries to talk to them but they don't respond. Martha decides she had better run away because she doesn't know whether or not they are friendly and runs off into another game, which involves hitting seashells. After being bumped around a bit, she gets launched upwards, followed by the monsters, one of which drowns, and ends up in a game about a car. The two remaining monsters follow Martha, eating the car in the process, and Martha digs down and finds herself in the Christmas photo again. The monsters follow, eating the scenery, and Martha jumps out of the folder and finds herself on the desktop again. Helen runs over, hearing Martha scream, and the monsters are eating everything. Helen asks what she should do and Martha suggests she email herself into the outside world. She does, with Helen instructing her, and then wakes up. Helen says that Martha was talking in her sleep and Martha says she's happy to see them. Helen and Martha then walk home, Martha having learned some new words in her sleep, and then, by coincidence, a steak truck comes. Category:Episodes